A Dream
by XxDe-JixX
Summary: Just recording a dream I had because I didn't want to forget it.


The reason I titled this Sepia Dream is because while I had the dream, I saw it in a sepia haze as I dreamed it.

* * *

Garth rounded the corner, scarcely missing the wall in his urgency to keep up with his younger niece and nephew, who were ahead of him, running full speed through his brother's house. They kept checking behind them, to check his distance between them, making sure that he wouldn't be able to catch them. But it was simply a game they played. Round and round the house they ran, all the while keeping Garth behind them.

At least, until his name rang through the house, the voice belonging to more of his family. His name resounded again, telling him it was his turn for Guitar Hero. Garth slowed down and navigated through the house back to the room with the game in it. He was handed the controller and he took, smirking at his opponent and taunting him, then starting to play. Focusing well on the game, although his breath was starting to grow heavy from running for almost the whole time he had been here.

From behind Garth, came a watchful gaze, full of love, admiration, and respect. The blue eyes blinked behind their glasses, then went back to watching how Garth's back moved, his hair swung ever-so-lightly, the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the way his muscles moved beneath his skin whenever he moved, how he leaned while playing the game, listening to his voice when he got a hard part right or wrong. Bekah blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as she watched his shoulder blades move smoothly under Garth's t-shirt. She watched and waited patiently for her turn to be with him, though it was hard.

All too soon the game ended, Garth being the victor, of course. And little hands started tugging at his jeans, little legs darting in and out of the room, voices calling his name again. Garth feigned thinking, placing his pointer finger and thumb on his chin with the rest of his hand under it, while they urged him to chase them again just outside of the room, until Garth darted at them, making the younger niece and nephew scream and start sprinting around the house again. The two ran into a room and crouched behind the bed. Soon enough, Garth came into the room and stood on the other side of the bed, and when they tried to move to the ends of the bed and get around it, Garth would copy their movements so they couldn't move. The two looked at each other and laughed, then went in separate directions around the bed. Garth lunged to his left to try to catch his niece, and only his fingers felt the ends of her hair as she rushed by him, squealing in delight. They ran off again, leading a laughing Garth around and around.

As Garth's niece and nephew ran by the couch, Bekah motioned to them to come toward her, stopping as soon as Garth came into the room and starting smiling innocently, going unnoticed by the speeding man. The kids rounded the house again, and as soon as they came to the couch again, they jumped onto it and Bekah put her arms over them protectively, trying hard not to laugh. Garth came jogging into the room and saw the three fighting back laughter.

"You can't catch them now," Bekah told him, grinning mischievously. Garth took in a couple of heavy breaths to think, then leaned forward and put his arms on either side of Bekah's head, in between her and his niece and nephew, and kept leaning until their lips touched. Bekah held her ground. Garth pressed his lips against hers harder and moved against hers, pouring passion into the kiss. She was weakening; Garth could feel it and kept up his ministrations.

Bekah could feel Garth's breath on her, his lips moving over hers, opening and closing over hers. Tempting, convincing, and stealing her strength. She kissed him back, his passion stealing over her and consuming her until she was returning it all. A small sound escaped her throat. Garth's tongue ran over her lips, the heat from it crazing her, her heart's rhythm interrupted itself and was sent into a quickening spiral. Before she lost all thought, she broke the kiss just long enough to tell the niece and nephew to run, and then Garth's lips captured hers again, pressing harder and moving at a torturously slow pace. She moved her arms and pushed gently on the nephew's back, and then the nieces, granting them escape.

Garth let them escape the room, and then broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Bekah's ear. She bit her lip, wondering what he was doing. He whispered to her, so soft that only she could hear it.

"I love you," And then stood up straight as the phrase was whispered back to him. Garth grinned at Bekah, and then took off after the two again.

"Wow," a feminine voice said. Bekah turned her head toward it to see who had spoken. It had been Garth's sister-in-law. She was staring wide-eyed at Bekah. "I've never seen Garth like that…" She told Bekah, who turned red. While Bekah tried to think of something to say, Garth's sister-in-law continued. "No really, that's the first time. I think you two will be great together," She said. Bekah's heart fluttered and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks," She said. It was all she could say. Her tongue seemed to be tied. She watched as Garth's sister-in-law started talking with her husband again, and Bekah started watching them play Guitar Hero again as her heart's rate went back to normal, along with her breath's tempo.

Eventually the game ended as Garth was summoned to play Guitar Hero again, and the pattern returned to normal. Bekah watched and joined in the games a couple of times and chatted with Garth's family as the hours passed. It was getting harder and harder to wait her turn for him. She wanted to cuddle up by him. Kiss him over and over, and show her love, but she would have to be content with playing games with him for now, which she didn't mind in the slightest. She was having a good time with him and his family.

But as the hours passed, and she ran more and more with Garth, she became more tired. Eventually she rested her head on the couch's arm with the rest of her body curled into a little ball, taking up a third of the couch. She stayed awake and watched, but the music seemed to be growing quieter and quieter until it was practically a lullaby. Even the talking of Garth's family seemed to be a calming background noise. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a black dreamless state of sleep.

The next time Garth ran into the room and started playing, he was rambunctious as usual, but grew quieter and quieter as he noticed his family's lowered volume. They were talking in normal decibels, not the usual loud manner. Garth waited until his turn was over on Guitar Hero, and then asked why everyone was being so quiet. They answered by pointing behind him. Garth turned to see Bekah on the couch, sleeping soundly. A soft feeling overtook him, warmth filling his chest. She looked beautiful with her coral lips slightly parted, her hair spilling over the arm of the couch and her legs bent at the knees and held to her chest.

"I think we need to leave," Garth said softly, turning to his family. They nodded, and Garth stood and walked to the couch and gathered her in his arms, one supporting her back and the other holding her under her knees. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close to him, her softness pushing into his chest. He savored her warmth for a moment, then said a farewell to his family, and carried Bekah out into the cold night. She pressed closer to him, shivering once and murmuring. Garth took her to his car and put her in the passenger seat, taking her arms off of his neck and strapping her in. He then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, strapped in, then turned the key, starting the car. He turned on his headlights, then drove out into the dark, heading for home, where he would put Bekah to bed and go to bed himself, with her in his arms.


End file.
